Reinforgement
by WaytoManyImagination
Summary: When Mario and Luigi get their hearts broken by the girls they loved, they must not forget that they're heroes, they must put their duties as protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom and the world ahead of their feelings. But when they're finding another spark at love, what will happen? Peach and Daisy want them back? Mario x Samus, Luigi x Kimberly (Wii Fit Trainer) M & L are sixteen


**Hey guys! I know I need to go on with my other stories, but I just couldn't get this out of my head! I didn't put my nickname for nothing you know! Anyways, I hope you like it! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter One Comfort In My Own Way**

I couldn't believe it. I thought she actually loved me.

But of course she chose me over _him_. I mean, he's a prince. I'm just a normal boy who actually risked himself and left his homeland to always protect her. And now, when she 'confessed' her love for me, I was the happiest boy in the world.

_Was_, I reminded myself.

And I still couldn't get over her, even after a year. God damn it. It affected me so much that I begged Luigi to just save her alone this time. And boy did that took a lot of convincing

_But I don't know how to lead_… _You've always been with me in this together; you know I don't have the guts to do that_… _You can't do this to me just because you broke up with Peach!_... _How am I supposed to do it alone?_... _okay, I have Matt and Olm, but it's not the same without you!_

In the end, I managed to get him to go with Matt and Olm, and surprisingly, Nabbit decided to help as well. Go figure.

Besides, I had rather other business to attend to. Meaning: I'll just hang out somewhere where I'm left alone.

I decided to go to Smash world.

The planet is basically some lands of every fighter's planet or world (except for Fox, Falco, and Wolf, their places are just out of the atmosphere of the planet).

I decided to clear my head by brawling. The planet changes form from time to time, like Master Hand likes it. He was created by the Basis of Creation, while his brother, Crazy Hand, was created by the Ruins of Destruction.

And believe me, I _know _the Ruins of Destruction. No wonder Crazy Hand takes therapy with his brother five times a day, seeing them is horrible enough, but being _born _from them? I actually feel sympathy for Crazy. Bowser once tried to use the Ruins against me. That Air-Head (or in his case, _hot _air) actually thought that he could use them. The Ruins of Destruction are not used by _anyone_. Even Ganondork, the 'King of Evil' knows that the Ruins are out of limits. They're called the Ruins of Destruction for something! In fact, Bowser got so messed up for even trying to control them, the Ruins punished him so gravely, that he almost dies, but I ended up saving him as well. I should thank the Ruins, even though they tried to kill me as well for helping him. They gave me and Luigi a one year vacation from Bowser after breaking all his bones, burning his muscles, crushing almost all of his organs, and crushing his tail. Kamek had to use a _lot_ of magic just to repair the horns.

Anyway, I decided that I would Brawl on the Pokémon Stadium. But, to my bad luck, I was already beaten to it.

"Hi, Samus," I said.

She jumped in fright. She looked at me and sighed in relief.

"Just you, Meatball," she said.

"Says the girl that can literally turn into a ball. " I teased her.

She mock-glared at me. I laughed nonstop.

"Anyway, what brings ya here, little dude?" She asked, grinning.

That's weird. She doesn't normally smile, even when she's joking. Her jokes are way funnier than Ness's, and she doesn't even laugh about them.

"Hey! I'm sixteen and taller than you, Sam!" I protested. It was her turn to laugh.

I decided to spark her into a Brawl with me.

"At least My fire power is better." I said, smirking teasingly.

She stopped laughing. Her gaze turned steely. Just the Samus I want right now.

"It's _so _on." She said, pointing at me with her Power Beam.

Then, she made the mistake of running toward me.

She forgot Rule Num. 1: The first one who moves gets the disadvantage.

And yes, I do know the rules by heart. I've _never _lost a fight, and I'm not planning to do that today.

She crouch-slided to make me fall to the floor, but I jumped at the right time. She cursed. I don't know why, but something tells me that she's a bit rusty.

"They didn't nickname me Jumpboy for nothing, you know," I said.

I saw a sparkle in her eyes. Now she only ran straight at me. No sign of anything else, just running. I had no choice, I jumped out of the way.

Then I saw her holding a cristal-filled trophy. Oh shiiiiii-talky mushrooms. An Assist Trophy.

Why didn't I see it?

Oh yeah. Rule Num. 4: Always try to catch your opponent by surprise. Dang it.

She summoned it, and it came… Shadow.

"Hey Shadow," I greeted. He looked at me, and said, "Mario. Long time no see since the London Olympic Games."

"Yeah, you really owned DK at the Football Field. He wants a re-match." I grinned.

"I won fair and square. That dumb ape should've known that people-or apes-like him are strong, but slow."

I shrugged at him. "Forgive me Mario, but I had a date with Rouge, and honestly I'm getting tired of being summoned at random times."

"No hard feelings!" I yelled at him while I was running for a Poke Ball before I would become a Slowpoke like that Pokémon.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted and disappeared off to Mobius again. I was slowly throwing Sam the Poke Ball while she was running toward me.

Her Power Beam emitted a virtual whip and it grabbed me by the neck and she threw me over to where some DK barrels where.

The bad thing: she dodged that Poke Ball. The good thing: It was Latias and Latios.

They started to fly across the stage, attacking Samus and almost flying her off, but it didn't work. Dang it.

At last, the Latias and Latios disappeared, and Samus was about to run into me, but I triple jumped away, and shot a fire ball toward the box that said DANGER! FIRE HAZZARD next to her.

She forgot Rule Num. 2: Take advantange over your sorroundings.

The box blew up, she flew away, but she still wasn't done yet. Oh well. The harder the fight is, the bigger the pleasure of victory.

And my worst nightmare came: a Smash Ball. Next to Samus. What the hell Automatic Item System?

She hit it enough times to absorb it and she looked at me dead in the eyes, shouting, "Say goodbye to your Unbeated record, Mario!"

She shot her Zero Laser almost too fast to me. I felt incredible pain, but I've felt worse.

What she doesn't know, is that I've got F.L.U.D.D.

"F.L.U.D.D., activate Rocket Nozzle, now!"

"Roger, Mario." F.L.U.D.D. said.

It's gears turned, and I shot up into the sky.

"Miss me?!" I taunted Samus.

She grinned wickedly. I never saw how beautiful she was outside of her suit. What the heck was that, Mario?

Since she had her armor in pieces at her feet, she only threw me a laser with her gun.

I returned it back to her with my Propeller cape.

I ran up to her, punched her in the gut, rising her into the air, and coin jumped her.

While we were in the air, she used her virtual whip around my neck, and threw me to the ground.

But, luckily, there was a spring at where I was falling. I threw myself down, jumped again to the air, and tackled her heading directly to the ground and not the midair stadium, we both were disqualified, but I won by her falling from the stage first.

We landed painfully twisting, until I was on top of her. Her face was turning red.

And I understood quickly. Her head was between my arms on the floor. We were _way _too close right now.

I thought I jumped as high as I've ever jumped in my life. She got up, her face as red as Toad's head.

"Sorry about that." I said rubbing my neck.

"It's cool, it was just an accident." She said her face still red.

"Let's get some lunch, 'kay?" I said.

…

Samus chose eating a hamburger and I was eating a Pepperoni pizza. At least she's not afraid of eating too much.

"So, Mario, as usual, Peach was kidnapped again I heard." Samus said.

I looked down at my pizza. "Yeah."

I should have known that she would ask that. I would have trained alone then.

"Why are you not in your way to save her?" she asked.

"Luigi's saving her alone this time." I said, not looking at her. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"Well, not alone," I muttered. "Matt and Olm are with him, and Nabbit as well."

She sighed. "It's about what happened between you and her a year ago, right?"

"Way to figure it out, Captain Obvious," I said, grinning at her. She blushed again.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said as she was looking at her lap. Some strands of her hair were covering her face.

I don't know why, but I found it kind of cute. What the fuck?

"Besides," I said, trying to change the subject. "It was about time Luigi got his time to shine."

"Yeah," Samus said. "He's too shy that someday it's going to ruin his life."

"Keep telling him that," I said. "He practically gets even more shy the more courage I try to give to him."

"Ah, he'll be alright. As long as he still has Daisy."

I winced. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"What happened?" Samus asked.

"She did the same as Peach did to me. With Prince Peasley, she was cheating on him." I said. "That's what bitter about those princesses. Peach and Daisy. They're too prideful big-heads."

"She had been cheating on him for weeks now, and she had the nerve to look angry, yelling at him for entering without permission." I said. "Luigi told me everything. He, for once in his life, yelled at her for betraying him, and stabbing him in the back. He threw away all the presents he had given her, breaking them, and throwing them out the window, which was half of all the things in the room. Oh, and he flew off the window so he wouldn't have to hurt the guards of the castle."

"Wow. You're starting to rub off on him." Samus chuckled at me.

"Yeah. He's moving on now, better than me anyway." I muttered.

"You know what?" Samus asked me. "how about if tomorrow night we forget all of our problems, okay? The Fair in Toad Town's tomorrow, right?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" I said, grinning.

"Want to go?" Samus asked grinning. "because I know I don't need to ask."

"Sure! When do I pick you?" I asked.

Her eyebrows raised. "Me?"

"Sure. The boy has to pick up the girl for the date, right?"

She turned red again. I swear that it's gonna turn into her natural color.

"I-It's not exactly a d-date," she said, frowing.

"Who said that?" I asked. "You, you idiot!" she yelled.

"A-anyway," she said, looking away. "Don't forget to pick me up at four!" she hissed.

And then she left running.

What was that about?

* * *

**I hope you like it! And I'll continue! AND you know I will! :)**


End file.
